


The Release

by kathryne



Series: Kiss and Cry [5]
Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathryne/pseuds/kathryne
Summary: Five hundred words to the prompt 'Kisses because I don't want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer.'  Follows 'The Unconscious' and concludes the 'Kiss and Cry' series.





	The Release

**Author's Note:**

> [bonus background music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j2wbQVun3_M)

Grace straightens the already-straight throw on the back of the couch. She fluffs a perfectly-fluffed pillow. Outside, car doors slam. Jacob's deep laugh echoes though the empty house. Grace should join them. She needs to make herself move.

A few steps to the kitchen, first. She picks up the lunch bag she packed, full of healthy, low-sodium alternatives to Frankie's favourite snacks. Clutching it keeps her hands from shaking. 

She's doing the right thing. Some small part of herself is proud, and proud too that she's not acting the martyr, not taking every chance to remind Frankie how much of a sacrifice it is. It seems an impossible miracle "I'll miss you" doesn't spill out whenever she opens her mouth. Everything's already hard enough for Frankie, so Grace keeps her feelings in. This – Jacob, Santa Fe, leaving, flying – this is what Frankie wants. 

In the cold sober light of day, it's easier to keep a smile on her face. She can pretend it doesn't feel like the ground is dropping out from under her, pretend being held in Frankie's arms last night didn't feel like being held together.

Everyone's waiting on the driveway. Bud and Coyote loaded Frankie's Leaf with whatever she deemed too fragile to ship – crystals and bongs, mostly. They'll follow her and Jacob to the 52 and split off. Coyote suggested Grace join the little convoy, but she declined. With a smile.

"All ready?" she asks, fingers tight on the bag of snacks. "Got all your breaks planned out? Every hour, remember."

"They'll probably end up stopping twice as much because of Mom's bladder," Coyote says. Bud laughs; Frankie doesn't. She walks over to where Grace is standing, just outside their little circle.

"For the road," Grace says, thrusting the snacks out in front of her, between them. 

"Thanks, Grace." Frankie takes them and doesn't step closer. "You gonna be okay?"

"Of course! Frankie, I'm so proud of you." Half of that is honest. Grace feels tears welling in her eyes: she fights it, fearing for her mascara. "Text me when you settle for the night. And – and whenever else."

"You betcha. You'll get so tired of me, you'll be glad I'm gone." Frankie pauses. Grace can't say anything. "And you be well, all right? Take good care."

"Don't worry about me." Grace tries to laugh; it strangles in her throat. 

"I will, unless you promise me. Promise, honey, or else I'll never leave." Frankie's too close, now, looking up, face strangely earnest.

Grace takes a deep breath, takes Frankie's face between her hands. "I promise," she says firmly, kissing Frankie's forehead. For some reason, it's not enough. She bends further, kissing the side of Frankie's mouth. Frankie moves, just slightly, and Grace sighs against her lips. 

"Goodbye, Frankie," she says, letting go.

When they pull away, Frankie turns, raising one hand in farewell. Grace mirrors the gesture, then brings her hand to her lips. She isn't sure how long she stands there, wondering what she's feeling.


End file.
